Tenchi Muyo: No Need For Fusion
by Korgeta
Summary: A parody of DBZ: Ayeka and Ryoko finally go all out, Washu tries to take tenchi and admist of this choas a new terror emerges one that will require not Tenchi but the 'FUSION' of two certain female egotists who become the ultimate being 'Ryoeka'
1. The Devious Washu

AN: Disclaimer and other info featured at end of story, for now, read and enjoy for its Tenchi Muyo! All you need to know this is my first attempt at humour, certainly in relation to the Tenchi Muyo series (for a while anyway) and is humour on both Tenchi and a certain other anime series that I noticed seems to be popular by some in merging the Tenchi series with as of recent.

Hell it's a story and what matters is that you enjoy it. If you want me to review a story then just ask and I'll see if I can.

* * *

**Tenchi Muyo: No Need For Fusion **

_By Koriandr Star_

_Chapter One_

* * *

"Er Washu?...washu?"

Tenchi called out for Washu as if elected without choice by school ground bullies who forced the weaker boy like himself to go and do something foolhardy. And nothing could be more foolhardy then checking upon Washu, alone. The very same Washu whose sole interest in life at the moment was to understand the 'how' behind his light hawk wings. An understanding she was keen to acquire by any means. Half of her experimentations were dedicated in producing a means to extract the information from him, at times in a 'questionable' manner and yet still Tenchi ventured alone to see Washu.

Alone.

"Washu?"

His voice was still mightily fearful of her, his nerves flinched at seeing all those machines dormant waiting to be in used on him. He was determined to make his slim frame into good use and run should he detect the closest thing to be horribly wrong. Yet he had to see Washu for it seemed only she could know what was going on or perhaps as Tenchi thought about it, did know and was in fact expecting him. Tenchi now felt even more nervous. Washu was the infamous red headed natural of science and architect to his dismay after all and that dismay was in the usual form of Ryoko (For she was Washu's creation after all) that stuck in Tenchi like a sore pin but nonetheless he plucked courage, from a reasonable distance, inquired.

"Ahem, Washu, I was wondering. Would you know where Ayeka and Ryoko are?...Washu?"

"So, missing them already are we Tenchi, well you had your chance"

"What do you mean chance? I just came here asking if they were around somewhere and that it wasn't just hearing going off!"

"With the two shouting out for your affection all your time, It doesn't surprise me you lost zero point three percent of your hearing, well from your left mostly"

"Your going off topic here and, when was this about my hearing?"

"Since now" Cried out the scientist triumphantly, her smile bordering that of a madwoman at times, with this moment being one of them "You see I've been re-reading the information about you out of previous and of course 'interrupted' experimentations. And apart from your hearing decline I believed I have found out why you are able to produce light hawk wings! Of course I have to be sure a full body study would be required and must be of course very" With a glee of sinister desire that never ceased to disturb Tenchi "_Thorough_"

Tenchi could swear Washu enjoyed the idea of such a thing her eyes had always held a sadistic mean streak of what she intended.

"What?" Stuttered Tenchi, showing he had failed again to stand firm and say no full out though he did try to, "No way? Not again!"

"Yes that's how I imagined how Ryoko and Ayeka would respond…so I just lied to them both that you were at a new trendy bar in Tokyo that I read from the internet and gave them the address and the location and they went to it!"

"You lied to them?"

"Naturally"

"They didn't' believe it surely?"

"Oh Tenchi, you see anything that lines along side your own name will be jotted down by them as the undeniable truth. They'll search and search, grow tired before becoming fed up. While I on the other hand" Showing with twisted delight a long poker lie instrument "-Will be keeping myself very well entertained by this long and very, very, very pointy probe of mine"

"hehe erm, hey look at the time, have to get going!"

Tenchi didn't get far, just like every girl in the house they seemed to specialise in being one step ahead of him and Washu was by means no different and already appeared in front of him, moving the probe like a wand directing Tenchi to the direction it was pointing to.

"Bend over, Tenchi"

* * *


	2. Rivals and Mayham

**Tenchi Muyo: No Need For Fusion **

_By Koriandr Star_

Chapter II

* * *

_Bend over, Tenchi _

The sheepish smile drawn on his face simply characterised his fear, with his legs stuck next to each other he tiptoed away from Washu that lacked the 'hurriedness' of motion that his mind was in but he would take no chance in opening his legs or turning to run while exposing himself to 'it'

"I know what you're thinking?"Said Washu Playfully_ "In how you wish it was the other way round…"_

"What? No are you insane?"

"**ONLY WITH YOU!**"

Tenchi nearly stumbled, Washu almost pounced, it would take a miracle to save his dignity, it would take a-

"MIHOSHI?!"

Washu stopped playing around, instead deeply let down by Tenchi's attempt, at attempting to distract her for his 'escape' to kick in.

"Tenchi, the last time I ever fell to that look-behind-you trick was to Kagato, and we all know what he got out of that, a five thousand year rampage with the Souja and collection of scratches on its paintwork!"

"MIHOSHI, LOOK OUT!"

Washu still wasn't buying it, even if Tenchi was pointing at whatever it was 'Mihoshi' was going to crash at, though Washu had to give Tenchi credit in adding realism to his 'attempt'. Waving his finger in the direction where her supercomputer would be was clever of him, hoping she would take her eyes of him to the threat of 'Mihoshi' Tenchi displayed such panic with such authenticity he should be at least be commended for his performance.

"eh..oh..waa-"

Washu finally believed Tenchi now that her ears caught the warning sound of that tumbling disaster before it made its impact, though as proven many times before, that warning came far too late. The only thing Washu was able to do was make chase to Mihoshi who was on her last steps to an inevitable collision, the computer was the maiden in question and Mihoshi, the unstoppable destruction in motion. Washu ran, leapt and tackled her by the legs, it looked the tragedy was averted but Mihoshi's plastic cup of hot coffee went on, flying from hers hands to fulfil the one thing that kept Washu awake at night, a disaster on her works. The hot liquid spilt over the keyboards and sunk in between the cuts of each key. A fiery spark erupted before the greater eruption of a boom and smoke. Washu coughed and rubbed at the pain of her dry eyes; fanning her hands through the smoke she saw a gaping hole through her wonderful work. A year's work of dedicated research, combat evasive manoeuvrability's for Ryoko should she ever upset Airi again. Her stellar data collection and six months of hard close up surveillance of Tenchi during his bath, all of it. _Gone_

"I'm so sorry Washu, I don't understand, I was just walking down the store with my 'Galaxy police police!' DVD and then well, I lost the case and then I tripped and then my coffee…! Of gosh my coffee! Would you have by chance invented a coffee machine I can use?" Throughout her ramblings Washu had yet to lay her burning eyes on her but was instead concentrated in finding Tenchi who by the looks of it was gone.

"That does it!" Snapped Washu, her body turned round in a sharp twist "In the name of science" Wielding her probe as she turned "I'm going to shove this up your ass-!"

Defying her act of violence was the absence of the victim itself, a bewildered Washu looked round to see that as quickly she had came, Mihoshi was gone as Washu sighed bitterly. The lowering of the probe to the ground was even symbolic even to how much of a let down that was to her.

"I really hate that girl"

* * *

Ryoko landed without difficulty and without suspicion to any of the manner in her arrival.

Thinking she had it all thought out already being that was the first to have a head start into Tokyo and as she travelled through the starless night to the siren that attracted her that was Tokyo. Its bright city lights and the active night life that seemed apparent down below making Ryoko a rare compliment about something other then her own. That humans appeared to know how to throw a good party, now if they had something good for her that deserved 'relocating' so to speak then she would consider it a bonus. Teleporting to a area remote of human eyes she then looked at the note Washu gave her and the second one she stole from Ayeka, just to clarify that Washu was giving out the same information…and that the stubborn little princess wouldn't have a chance in hell in finding the one Ryoko treasured.

On paper it appeared simple; follow the route to it's final destination and that would be it but things on paper didn't include how many people would all be crammed on one street, fumes from cars giving her long dress of healthy black a horrid aura of bad odour, the movement from street to street with all the people around slowed her originally calculation of when she would arrive and when she did her heels ached by the high heels that she swore that after this night she would never wear again.

_How can women on earth even walk on these, things?! Is this a guarantee for Tenchi to like me/ Am I going to be even too tall for him to kiss?_

Her impatience and self doubting ended when she saw the 'X' of her destination, the spot that was marked on her map was now marked by her eyes, she loved that building, to her it appeared heavenly and was surely touched by the presence of Tenchi.

_The house of Tenchi_ Dreamed Ryoko before her lips stretched to a wild grin _Fear not my beloved! For your mistress is now here!_

It was perfect

Perfect but for the crashing sound of the road behind her, turning to be greeted by dust and rubble, Ryoko coughed and her eyes sweltered at the unpleasant greeting. A giant block of wood still intact was lodged deep within the crater it just produced before a sight that was a sore to Ayeka glided down to the floor with grace by toes first before resting the sole of her red heel onto the ground. Dressed in a beautiful red dress, the skirt kept tight to the legs and was cut short in what was pretty daring for someone like her. Her smile was there of course, the smile that might as well be laughing at Ryoko.

"Oh my, poor Ryoko" Mocked Ayeka "You simply cannot go to the ball and impress lord Tenchi like that…so I guess it comes down to me then"

"Y-you…how did you know where it was!"

Ayeka stopped her little laughter and though she smiled, she eyed Ryoko with a vengeful delight.

"I happen to have a photographic memory you dolt!"

"Explains the time spent over its development"

Ayeka frowned, her teeth gritted at Ryoko, she gritted her teeth at anything done or said by her rival but Ayeka would not be swayed, no matter how much Ryoko's self confidence infuriated her.

"Princesses Ayeka" said Azaka "I'm stuck" After trying to get himself out to no avail.

"We'll get around that later!" She insisted, her smile quickly surfaced to Ryoko.

"I would love to argue with you Ryoko but the fact is that you stole the directional notes from me! Though don't worry, I'm sure you'll find a dashing old tramp while dressed in that!" Ayeka had never felt so happy but the taunt did little to Ryoko instead it did the opposite entirely. Ayeka lost the smile and frowned, she recognised that haunting smile which was why she placed her hands out and summoned the little imitational replicas of wooden logs all round Ryoko like satellites keeping track and keeping her confined.

"You disappoint me Ryoko, your becoming far too predictable with your intent these days. It seems your days as a worthy adversary are now long over"

"Is that so?"

Ayeka jumped at those words and jumped even more when she felt a heavy hand turn her around to see devilish eyes of Ryoko whose hands made a sudden grab on Ayeka's fine dress. A fierce tear followed and Ryoko stepped away leaving a red faced Ayeka with her upper naked body exposed to the world around. It didn't help especially when a passer-by came and looked twice wondering if he was seeing things before bringing out a mobile phone and appeared to start recording. Ayeka flipped, crossing her arms to cover the nakedness with her face burning, she confronted Ryoko who seemed more busy examined her double just to pass time and watch Ayeka fret before cancelling it.

"Don't look shy" Laughed Ryoko "I mean you were going to show them Tenchi sooner or later right? Honestly unable to tell me from my fake now that is disappointing princess"

Caught between shooing away an opportunist with a mobile camera and out-wording Ryoko she snapped back heavily, focusing the issue now on Ryoko's own state of clothing.

"Oh your one to talk!"

"Oh gee Ayeka you are so right" Acknowledge Ryoko sarcastically, her answer to this was the glow of her self made gems that were marked on her wrists. They gleamed and her body was painted over to a sharp black and red, masking over the tattered dress and the dirt to behold her in her battle dress. Fitting as well now that she had won her battle against her rival "It may not be grand but sure is sleek and stylish too, but don't worry I'm sure you'll still be accepted…in a brothel! Au reviour princess"

Ryoko walked with victory smiling down at her, it felt good as well to be walking in flat feet once more and not the dam heels she since regretted to wear.

"You're not the only one who can do that!"

Ayeka, the voice that inspires defiance shouted back at Ryoko, Ryoko would have moved on if it weren't for the aggression of it. A light glowed round the Jurain royal "There is another foreign saying, that you should take note of: _Wo xiwang ni man man si, dan kuai xia diyu!_" Ryoko's feet stepped back to a fighting stance at seeing Ayeka emerge from the light into her Jurain battle dress. Fully clothed and decorated, her skin grey but power glowing, she kept her head down and took a step approach to Ryoko.

"It mean" She then stated it slowly, each word was slowed by the weight of her anger all but the last that was fired out of her "_I wish you a slow death, but a quick ride to hell!_" Ayeka burst into dynamic motion throwing herself into such speed that the ground around quaked and rippled by the boom of her sonic speed and the connection her fist made to Ryoko's jaw sending Ryoko flying into a ride of her own that was to be straight into the 'trendy new bar' Washu talked about. Whether it'll still be trendy afterwards seemed somewhat and unsurprisingly unlikely.

* * *

AN: _Wo xiwang ni man man si, dan kuai xia diyu!_ is an actual Chinese insult and the translation is literally_ a slow death but a quick ride to hell._ I found it in a Times newspaper and couldn't resist useing it. 


	3. Muyo Z

Tenchi Muyo: No need for Fusion

**By KoriandrStar**

_Chapter III_

No Need for _That!_ or THAT! And defiantly not **THAT!**

* * *

Drinks all around, things were going well for his business at it's grand opening, healthy young men dressed fashionably and engaged socially to the ladies, who drawn by the smart suits, brought in money that brought good health to Keiko's enterprise, this was to be the first of his 'super bars' the clean and free smoking environment, the appropriate space for table, chair and people alike, all these moveable and an obstruction to the older bars but Keiko had this one different, space was his free gift to his customers. The music was to everyone's taste's, the price and advertising might as well have the musical lyrics of the pied piper written on the bottom because they were all coming to him and his bar. There was even a small wooden floored disco for those who wanted to dance and many did when drunk, providing they didn't take their drinks over. They'll end up wetting the floor more then themselves. His cleanly shaved face bore a bright smile, it spoke of his pride and satisfaction that he finally did it, and he finally cashed in on success once again. 

_**CRASSSSHHHHH!!!! **_

Nobody saw whatever it was that crashed because of the speed of it but it was impossible not to notice half of the wall crashing in before his eyes, a cannon of a shot ripped through it's structure and the rest caved in. Immediately everyone was out, he being one of them as he was now cashed out for a crash, and a big one it was as well. He didn't realise it or what it was that landed on the dance floor and why but if he did and managed to stay there just long enough before fleeing would he had learnt the irony of it all because just prior to that intrusion had he recommend a hit song, produced by a foreign artist called Ellis Baxter to be played on the dance floor and was still playing now. It's name:

_Murder on the Dance Floor_

* * *

A late night never spoiled anything for Nobuyuki and Katsuhito; the two were enjoying a fine late night film. They never had much in common, one was the forefather of Tenchi's potential as a warrior and a ruler to a vast interstellar empire. The other dictated his pocket money and if needed to (which was often unwanted for Tenchi) force him onto his journey to manhood by in settling with a woman. Nobuyuki did want other grandchildren after all and not just Ryo-oki, the loveable cabbit. Whether Ryo-oki was a unique grandchild or a hoax of Ryoko's long ago did not really matter because if Tenchi did not find a suitable partner quickly then he can just easily refer to the cabbit as his grandchild till Tenchi proves otherwise. and by that he meant get yourself a wife and give me a child that you would call a grandchild or he would show his 'grandchild' around town. He was yet to do so, given he just thought of the idea. 

Now wasn't the time to devise a devious scheme. Both he and Katsuhito were downstairs for other more pressing matters. Not to be reminiscing about the past and the decline of discipline and sensibility in today's youth but because tonight was movie night where an adult certificate justified the content. With volume low and picture glowing in the undisturbed dark, they watched the intriguing content on TV and watched intensely, catching every detail of action as they sat back in quiet satisfaction.

"Dad! Grandfather!"

In a way Tenchi's panicked cries were a blessing, it killed the silent atmosphere of just pleasantly watching the night time film, that was the bad side of it but the good side was he unintentionally warned them to turn off _Overfiend_ before Tenchi found out and while Tenchi could best anyone these days he would never, never beat his dad when it came to the reflexive touch of the on/off remote...till that was Tenchi would get to his dad's age. Until then Tenchi could only wonder what that image was meant to be as it drastically compressed and blurred on the glass screen before vanishing altogether from the dark screen of the TV. Tenchi didn't have time to suspect, he had was here to make a plea and fast.

"I have to hide, quickly!" Pleaded Tenchi. His father didn't approve of his rueful and inconsiderate manner of how he was greeting his adults, nor did he appreciate the timing of his arrival. He had waited ten years to see that scene and Tenchi had just barged in and ruined it all!

"Tenchi, what do you think your doing huffing around like that and it's after eight boy! After eight and still you haven't cleaned behind your ears, why aren't you in bed son? Your mother would be ashamed of you"

"I'm not ten!"

"You still cry like one, you're a man! Sort of, after that scream you made I'm not quite sure what you are anymore"

"Dad, you don't understand" Gritted Tenchi "it's Washu! She's after me!"

Nobuyuki however took that as good news.

"Well, about time I say, she's been spending far too much time down there in her lab, it's good to know she gone out and about and found herself a new man in thee process!"

Exasperated at his dad's failings to grasp his distress and knowing his Grandfather could do little of the both and with the whistling noise, teasing him that she was close left Tenchi no choice but to rule out what his dad was going to say next and blurted out the rest.

"I'm going over there!" He said pointing to the kitchen that led to the other lounge and to the backyard onwards "Just say, I gone to Tokyo…with Ryo-oki!"

"Don't you mean 'You're daughter'?"

Having lost the time to say differently about that 'fact' Tenchi decided enough was enough and fled out of the room, rather then run his full intended path he hid in the Kitchen with the door closed and waited to overhear of Washu's next move. Nobuyuki was about heartbroken over his son's actions.

"He ran, ran from a girl…I don't believe it, I've tried to teach him as a man but failed him as a father!"

He leant forward and wept with his glasses still on, capturing his heavy tears making his eyes look all the more weird from Katsuhito point of view when he asked why to his son in law and saw him tearfully look to him with watered lens of his glasses making him look odd.

"Isn't it obvious?" Wailed Nobuyuki. "He's gay! Oh, my son is gay!"

The kitchen door briefly open for Tenchi to pop his head out and deny that claim till he saw what he currently feared enter the room and closed the door shut fast. Yet his father was still drowning in his despair. Tried to ease Nobuyuki's troubles with soft reassurance .

"I think he has his reasons"

"Reasons!? What possible reason could excuse him for running away from a beautiful lady of the house?"

"Ahem" Called the third voice.

Katsuhito, slow and calm as ever, guided the broken father to the reason he had meant. A reason that came by in the shape and form of a spiky reddish pink haired female holding something that made even had Katsuhito sweat in nervousness.

"How about a metre and a half probe that's suited to probing"

"Oh"

Nobuyuki's prayers were answered, a reason was found, a far fetched one perhaps but coming from Washu it did seem pretty reasonable but when he had a better look by taking off his tear dried specs did she see the shape and design of Washu's probe and the smile. A smirk that clarified the old saying of a knife's sharpness based on one's length of a smile came to light. For safety precautions of his own, did Nobuyuki turn to face the front of Washu's probe and sat back into the sofa as much as possible to hide his holy rear. Neglecting Tenchi's Grandfather however who was caught by this action, quickly found himself backed up by his son in law's back, he still had his legs spread from earlier and the way he shoved himself onto him didn't give him much to do anything, except right now to the red haired woman the matter now looked even more questionable. A fact Washu exploited.

"No need to get yourself too comfortable Katsuhito. This isn't Jurai after all"

Ryoko wasn't the only one wanting to make quick snipes about Jurai's royal customs, Nobuyuki was too concerned about his own hide as to what Washu was on about, Katsuhito knew exactly what she was implying especially as he had to be contend with his son in law's hide while maintain that cool charisma that made him wise and husband to two (and three more that were yet to be known).

"Tenchi is outside, you can catch him in the morning" He would had convinced anyone because when someone like him who appeared old and wise spoke, everyone would believe him because he appeared to show those traits but Washu knew better.

"Is that so? I have crossed upon room after room of this household, what would it take for me to have Tenchi by the probe? You? The rear of Jurai's once prince?"

If history could repeat itself then the following would happen: He would engage Washu by his energy sabre, block the fights in success art of combat before Ryoko is forced onto the scene as both weapon and shield for the enemy of Jurai.

Washu was not the villain of Jurai nor was she Kagato but she came close and unlike Kagato she did not need a energy sabre. She did not need the power of the Soja. She didn't even need Ryoko.

She didn't need any of these.

For she had a weapon, lethal to a man's pride and dignity. The probe.

She had control of the situation whereas Kagato didn't and had them to her whim whim, she was intoxicated by their sweet sweated smell of fear. Her eyes twinkled in the natural dark with a madding desire, daring them to lie to her. She couldn't be disappointed because either way she got what she wanted.

"He's in their!" They both cried in unison.

"Just as I suspected" Grinned Washu, letting them no that she knew all along and that she did this anyway. Tenchi gave himself away all the more when he overheard and immediately tripping over whatever that was on the floor that he wouldn't usually crash over.

Washu grinned, the chase was on.

* * *

Ryoko was quick to stand and brushed her hair of dust and dirt, Ayeka though taking her time to walk through the non existent wall sniped at her already confident of settling this dual. 

"I suggest you brush your bush of a hair a bit more Ryoko, you have so much of it, who knows how many lumps of rock have nestled in there?"

"Huh, don't get ahead of yourself just because you threw a sucker punch, not even I sink that low"

"Well at least you admit you sink"

"And that you sink lower then me"

"Ryoko, it appears your wit is drying fast, making it vacant for a tone of irritation"

Ayeka stood, difference in height there was but not in statue, Ryoko had to admit the Princess had a developed structure of physique when it came. Ayeka had stood arms crossed, making no effect to budge or prepare herself for any attempts of reprisal. Ryoko muttered 'Sucker puncher' to sum up Ayeka's tactics.

"If anything I underestimated about you, princess, it'll be this. You're quite a persistent one"

"And you're not without some spine as it appears when it comes to the crunch"

"Oh I can fight"

"Do I hear the phrase 'Airi' whispering in the wind to doubt me of that"

Oh what's that? Does the word Seto make thou Ayeka quiver in thoust fear?"

"Oh hah hah" Deadpanned Ayeka, her face soured and lost her 'fun' of this game.

"Still I guess we already agree on something" Noted Ryoko.

"That our lives have been sheltered in the house by others, yes. That is true, this is the first time we had space for each other. With Tenchi in the spotlight once more." Ayeka scanned her eyes around the room, now empty; it meant only one thing to her

"Till you scared him away that was"

"Me? Who was it that threw me all the way to here again?"

"Oh and how I did" Grinned Ayeka.

"You seem to be missing the picture _Tenchi_ is not here"

"Exactly! Tenchi is not here" Ayeka threw fire into her words and burned into Ryoko intentionally. "And that means, to hell with manners, you fossilised hag!"

"Now your being personal"

"It has always been personal, _Miss_ Ryoko." Venomed Ayeka, revealing a bit of each her feelings from their sleep a bit at a time, she had buried them for too long and now wanted them out "Ever since you lured Yosho away from me, ever since you have been meddling with Tenchi because you like nothing better then to get your own back on Jurai by making us a joke!"

"I love Tenchi"

"But I loved him more! And since then we have been fighting over him, squabbling while remaining civil yet becoming more subdued as more and more come to Tenchi without settling our differences. Tenchi is not here, there is space for both of us and here you are shaking at the crunch of the opportunity. Take this opportunity Ryoko to show some spine and let us put hell to manners and settle this dispute once and for all!"

"Alright" Agreed Ryoko with her fist clenched, rose it in an angry gesture to the Princess "Let us see who goes to Tenchi, Let's put away with manners and let me put you to hell!"

"Demons first, Ryoko"

"No first or last, Ayeka-" Said Ryoko darkly. "- For If I can't have Tenchi than neither will you!"

* * *

With his presence exposed, Tenchi's options were running small, in a mind dictated by panic, he went to the places knew best, ironically at the same time they were the least safe, for him because everyone knew Tenchi, including Washu. He must have come full circle because he recognized the furniture he knocked and tripped over earlier and was now running a clear track of his own run without any obstacles given they were exhibitions to where-he-has-beens. Loud steps approached tantalisingly close. His mind thinking on whether to go, Left, Right, Upstairs or out of the window and face three months of pocket money and extra chores to cover the cost. Discarding the last option he went to the door to his left given it was where his eyes last looked and what not what he thought was the best place to go. He ran through the small passageway, pushing the door that refused to budge till he saw the handle and learnt it was meant to be pulled. Correcting his mistake he went through the door as he was meant to. 

Only to learn he made his biggest mistake, he flung himself to the most obvious room.

The girls self dubbed 'Karaoke room'

And already a track was playing, an irritating repetitive chorus beat. He had a guess what was coming next, which was why he dreaded it so much when Washu's voice echoed round the room. Tenchi scoped frantically in response and only a smooth wooden floor with no windows and speakers on the side with the lights on low yet there was no Washu at present yet her voice haunted the room as the annoying music played on.

"Take a guess Tenchi"

On cue the track was caught in a loophole repeating the chorus from the arousing choir from the song, asking the question that could only be answered by the lead singer itself.

_What time is it?_

"Erm" There was a deliberate act in his naiveness, slowly making his footwork to the door, trying desperately to play along a bit to this façade. "Late?"

"Guess again Tenchi"

_What time is it?_

"Er…It's Morphing Time?"

_What time is it?_

"…It's Clobbering time once Ayeka and Ryoko get back"

"yeah right" Jeered Washu.

He was close to out, he didn't reach out to the door but moved himself close to do so, in fact he felt confident that he could open it one clean pull.

_**What time is it?**_

Tenchi grinned, shouting out to answer the song's question.

"It's _**Chico**_ time! That's what!"

With super speed mustered from him he yanked the door towards him several times, it didn't budged and he realised why, he pulled to get in, which meant he was to _push _his way out, but that chance was lost now.

"Not _quite,_ Tenchi"

The track went dead and Tenchi was drawn to turn, his dreaded curiosity demanded what manner of harm had in store for him and it didn't disappoint, for she was there grinning and holding that probe playfully as ever.

Then the lyrics of that song came for the last time.

_**What time is it?** _

To which Washu answered.

"It's **ANAL** time!" She grinned with the probe waving around in the air with it's end spinning, mechnical grinding noise it could be heard ready to drill into the intended source to which Tenchi was seen with wide eyes, pleading.

"NOOOOO! WAHSU!..." his expression stopped dead and came alive in the form of a warning to Washu "-**MIHOSHI!**"

Washu jumped and rolled away from her original position, she didn't want to be caught in the woman's calamity once again and had herself crouched on the floor with arms over her hear protecting herself against the explosive arrival of what was to be Mihoshi, Washu waited and then slowly opened her eyes. Several seconds must had gone surely and still no Mihoshi, Only a door closing upon itself. The very same door Tenchi was next to not to long ago. The scientific mastermind burned furious rage at the humiliation of trickery. Her cheeks swelled with the screaming air of her anger that was building up tremendously before letting rip out a primal scream of sheer fury to make it very clear that she would not be thwarted again.

* * *

_Come on Tenchi you can do this_ He huffed _If you can resist Ryoko's wants to bed you then you can resist another woman's desire to probe! Why is it that they all want me these days. I'll resist them! Every one of them! Right up to the last fibre of my being!...wait, what if dad was right about me being gay-_

"Ah-Hah!"

_No, not again_

"It's over Tenchi, say halo to my little friend" Washu vowed as she appered once more inexpicably before Tenchi wuith the probe held with both hands, treating it like a gun with the barrel aimed at Tenchi. A scope popped up on the top and Washu moved her head and pressed her eye to the class to the see the soft red light, various scientific numbers popping up and Tenchi highlighted as she too aim. It wasn't that the probe turned probe gun didn't just produce a trigger which slid out for washu's eager thumb that made Tenchi jump back nor that the end of the probe glew a bright light (that given the design of the probe made it look all the more questionable) but that the barrel of the probe extended in size.

"It's extendable?!"

"That's because were just reaching the climax Tenchi!"

"You did not just say that"

"Oh but I did" Smiled Washu, heighting Tenchi's disturbed feelings to an even greater level " Now bend over-"

"Leave Tenchi alone!"

Washu's face burned red with embarrassment, retracting the probe till it reduced to the sixe of her hand and vanished altogether, she wasn't expecting Sasami to yell at her from top of the stairs with a stern face whilst wearing a weird outfit. Weird because he never seen Sasami wear anything like it before.

"Sasami…ah I see, it was my turn to read you a bedtime story wasn't it?" Washu realised but also saying it to try and change subject quickly to something Sasami would like and have her forget everything else. "Well I have one ready for you, Jack and the beanstalk" Proclaimed Washu quickly "…one day Jack grew a beanstalk, climbed it, stole a gold egg and a gold harp, murdered a giant by sending him and the beanstalk down by an axe. It crashed on the ground and millions died, whereas Jack was rich and married all the widows and lived happily ever after. The end. No go sno-snoo"

"Washu!" Protested Tenchi

"What? That is how the story goes basically doesn't it?"

Tenchi had no words for that but in a way it was true and he pondered briefly if myths really did distort the truth but nothing could distort sasami from what she was seeing, victimisation of Tenchi and she was here to stop it.

"No Washu, this is about you leaving Tenchi alone!" Her temper was that of a true princess, hard and uncompromising, Washu folded her arms forgetting about Tenchi entirely and just smiled.

"I think you need a glass of water and good telling, this isn't Jurai you know. Now go and hop along"

Sasami's eyes were no longer wide-eyed bubbly and kind; they were instead sharp and narrow with her pupils slid to the end of her eyes to show that she had singled out Washu for the beating.

"How about you have some carrot juice?"

Out of nowhere a glass of bright orange liquid was in the hands of the child where she chucked its contents from the glass and had it sprayed it onto Washu's unamused face.

"…At least it's fresh"

Sasami though hadn't finished.

Her hands dipped into the bag that was one strapped over her shoulder and began uttering something, it was definably in relation to what she wore while Sasami spoke each word slowly and powerfully adding the threat of action by this move as it went along..

_Ry-o__h-kie-__**HA!**_

_**MIYAAAA!!!** _

Was what Ryo-oki cried out as the furry cabbit was flung out of the bag from Sasami's hands, her attack unleashed. Washu realised at last just at what the carrot juice was for as a hungered looking cabbit showed it was coming straight towards her carrot flavoured face. Washu waved her arms round frantically trying to grab or beat of the cabbit that was moving at ricdiclous speed and manouverability of hyper performance. She was stagged round the room in a mixed between backewards and forward stumbles until the cabbit finally called off the raid on her hair and face and left Washu with one her final step that she did not know of till she saw that syep taking it's stride towards that of a window. The low heavy sound of glass breaking add to Washu's quick fall distanced and dimmed down her curse from Tenchi and more so Sasami as they were unable to hear the _t_ that was meant to go along with the mentioned _shi_.

"Well done Ryo-oki!"

The cabbit not really knowing what Sasami's words meant did though recognised the celebrations and danced as well. Sasami's smile gleamed to Tenchi who looked at her with affection briefly thinking how good it would had been had his own mother had lived longer and given birth to a second child, a daughter who would had been a little sister to Tenchi. He could only imagine if she would be like sasami and how fortunate Ayeka must have been not to imagine but to know that she has a sister.

"So Sasami" Smiled Tenchi "What's with the costume?"

Her eyes lit up on that, she had hoped he would mention it.

"This way!" She ran to Tenchi and before he knew it he was tugged up the stairs to her room, relucantly he tagged along. Ryo-oki was left still dancing around the floor, hopping to and from in celeration of her eariler effort whilst ignoring the crucnhing noise of glass left on the floor and ignoring the second crunch till she realised in her naïve mind that glass dosen't crunh by itself and stopped to turn her head slowly to see a towering red headed woman bruised on skin and mad on the eyes.

_Miy-Miy?_Ryo-oki pleaded, the probe reappered before Washu's hand and held it with both hands, swinging it back at full power, Ryo-ohki winced waving arms despertely to show surrender. It didn't matter to Washu, her mind was made and swung her golf skills into motion and whacked the wailing cabbit fore to the wall and back out towards the open window where it shared Washu's experince in the fall. Washu then trudged up the stairs with the probe for Tenchi.

* * *

The room shocked Tenchi, at last he found out why Sasami wanted a room of her own, from the bed matt to posters littering the walls of spiky blonde haired characters. It wasn't some boy band she was following but a bunch of _anime_ characters. And in front of Sasami's bed was a small portable TV playing DVD episodes of the anime characters laid out from her room. Actully all the pictures showed the same guy, a spiky black haired man in an orange martial arts uniform looking friendly before another picture depicted him in a fierce colourings of yellow eyes and gold aura with powerful green eyes. There was even a contact number for fan membership and of cosplay conventions, something she must look forward to for she had dressed as the icon donned around her room. 

"What do you think" Beamed Sasami.

"It's erm different, so what is this?"

"Goku from Dragonball Z!"

"Gowho?"

"Sit down Tenchi" Sighed Sasami.

"I don't understand Sasami" Stressed Tenchi whilst directed to sit on the bed with the TV in front of him, Sasami paused the current action and took it to menu.

"You see Tenchi it revolves round Goku the-"

"Not that, I mean I thought you used to like _Eicthn Youm_?"

"Pfff, that's for boys who don't have girlfriends" She said with surprise nastiness to it. "Ever since Ryoko showed me this I've been hooked to it, she even bought me the posters, bed sheet, membership, everything!"

_Ryoko did all that? _Tenchi wanted to feel admiration for Ryoko for that but he suspected as always a more ulterior motive was behind it _Must have cost a fortune for her, two hundred for allthis surely. You sure spoiled her here Ryoko, I'm proud that you did. Though think of the money you could had saved Ryoko, you should put Two Hundred in an account as I did--!!!_

"Sasami, how much did this cost"

"Something about two hundred and thirty eight I think."

Tenchi's face went white.

"Something wrong Tenchi?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all" _Absouetly nothing at all! RYOK-_

"**KAKARATOO!!**"

_-o… _Tenchi's internal rant was put aside at the sight of seeing a ricdiclously bulked up figure, a demonic version of the spiky blonde haired warrior that was Goku.

"I thought…he was Goku?"

"nooo, see Goku is a saiyan, a hero destined to protect earth, Kakarot is his saiyan name. That guy calling him out is Brolly, his latest foe"

What followed was a blurred pace of brutal violence, punches thrown kicks, energy blasts screamed out including some overly long name by Goku about ka-me-ha-me and boom, the screen goes white but Brolly is unfazed and the two scream out charged as if plauged by indigestion. Then the villian beat goku up hard, blood followed, ribs cracked, groin punched, hard. And yet Goku still fought on.

"Sasami, it's a bit on the aggressive isn't it?"

"I once called _mummy_ **mum** once…"

"…ah"

The confession summed it all, compared to Miasaki, even Goky or Brolly were timid in comparison. Tokami could testify to that fact at least, Tenchi was still confused as to why Ryoko would like this show. Tenchi could guess Sasami liked it because of all the epic blasts and her tolerable approach to TV violence (as it pales to Miasaki) didn't. Then the answer came at last, it wasn't just because Goku was the rejected saiyan who made it big and sood proud on his own two feet defying the odds. No it was because before him as the next clip showed he faced his rival. A ruthless saiyan of Royal Blood whilst making endless demands for his place amongst being the greatest and various reasons why he was better then all, including his hated rival, Goku to who he called insultingly a clown and add that the numerous fights against each other did it become all to clear.

_No way is Ayeka like him at all!_

"Listen here clown!" The Prince roared "I am Vegeta, and I won't be outdone by a low level clown like you. You make me laugh, low level riff-raff like you exist so you can touch the dirt of the floor so my boots don't have to, only your blood is good enough to walk on!"

_Except maybe on the insults, the royalty issue, kind when it suits, the ego, the annoying voice...be careful Tenchi the similirties are going to make you dislike Ayeka at this rate...maybe this is why ryoko watches it?_

"For too long you made my life miserable, stranded me here to this blue water wasteland. Why should I enjoy being your friend? Your friend is dirt, Kakarott, it's filthy and _common_, just like you! I resent you! You are nothing and I won't tolerate you for a second. My power has grown far more then yours ever will and at last-

_Geez he goes on for a bit_

"I will…I will finally…"

* * *

"Defeat you!" Finished Ayeka 

"You finished now?" Pondered ryoko sarcastically.

"Don't interrupt me Ryoko"

"Well you did say _To hell with manners_"

Ayeka had enough, no more trade insultts, she was ready now to trade with fist for fist and her boots for Ryoko's face

"I said _To hell with_ **You!**"

The two charged without heitation, drawn togther by their magnetisim of hate for each other and where contact meant a spark of a blast that spreaded a sheet of white destruction across anything remotely near them. Which unfortunely meant Tokyo.

* * *

"Whoa" Muttered Tenchi as he watched the two rivals let out their anger and clash for the possble final time, spparks of fury and fist exchange was fast and brutal. He wondered who could truly rival their anger, at that second a thunderous sound eschoed past the house, he didn't think it was particularly important, perhaps just a thunder storm nearby and was too occupied with the anime that he also failed to notice notice Sasami slowly letting her eyes close and briefly meditate. In response to coming footsteps she managed to overhear…

* * *

The slow limping was at last over, Washu felt triamphant at last that she did it, she was finally outside the room where no doubt Tenchi was. She took in a breath and two, brushed off the rest if the muck and twigs that greeted her when she crashed on the ground eariler and straightened the creases of her shirt and readied the probe, in a way it was fitting after all the trouble that she would have Tenchi with her probe, in a bedroom. 

"Hello Washu"

The voice caught her off guard, it wasn't pleasant, it was cold and very familir, she turned to see a blue giant in front of her, her apperance near identical to Sasami save height and age. They were of course one of the same, she was looking at Sasami in the future, Tsunami.

"What do you think your doing with that Washu"

"Come now Tsunami, were two of chousen three right? You wouldn't hurt me?" Thawted by Mihoshi, tricked by Tenchi, sent out of a window by a cabbit her life of late was not that great and doubted it would end any better with her sister staring at her with death in her mind.

"I seem to recall differently"

"Erm…mihoshi!"

Tsunami didn't even flinc.

"…Well, that didn't work"

"No" She said with a straight deadpan. "Do you reacll what I did when you made a snipe refrence about me and the big bang?"

"It was a compliment!"

"Not when you say: 'Tsunami made a bang, a _big bang of_ **gas!'** it isn't! You remembered what happened next?"

"I'm afraid I can't" Lied Washu to no sucsess hoping for some mercy that never came.

"Then allow me to give you a little flashback"

Washu's eyes gulped up her terrified emtions, watery and verge of a absoulete panic as tsunami moved in with a hand stretched out over her face did Washu cry out in terror, just before the beatings began.

* * *

Tenchi thought he turned the volume down on the TV but the fighting between Goku and Vegeta was intense. There was even a scene where Goku showed immense rage, truly immense because it sounded so loud and powerful and every blow shook, almost as if the entire house was caught by each power of the punch. He could certinely feel the vibrant power of the beatings around him that's for sure. And no matter how much he turned the volume down, even to zero the heavy destructive soundtrack was still tagging along before puttng it up a bit once more to try and change it somehow. And sill it felt that all the souting and destruction felt a bit too close to home though the effects were impressive when the kamehameha was screamed out, it was loud and the bang… 

Well, it might as well have occurred outside the beroom for all he cared.

When the signiture attack was over and the blast settled, Sasami slowly woke,. Tenchi saw her rubbing off the notion of apprent dozziness.

"Hey you weren't sleeping were you? Because if you were you just missed the best part."

"No Tenchi, I didn't miss the best bit, not by a long shot"

* * *

"That's right, let's all pick on the dwarf shall we? After all I'm just the little sister of the bunch, don't mind my bruises it's not like I have any feelings at all" Moaned a battered and bloodied Washu. 

Her entire feature was now charcloed and brittle, so much pain had been absorbed that it became numbness and could only look up to the night sky, and the hole in the wall that was carved out by Tsunami's rage. Washu didn't think she could be sent down to earth so fast and so hard and now she was pinned into a crater with her body giving off a sharp hiss to the sizzling body burns. Though she did had some company.

_Mi-Mi_ Winged Ryo-ohki who laid not too far away, still down by Washu's distrubtion of golf via probe. Washu turned her head at the tiny cabbit.

"Oh shut up" Said a very tired and discomforted Washu "What would you know of being little?"

"…."

* * *

AN: The story is a comedy/parody of Tenchi and DBZ if you haven't guessed, why? It's probably been the most over done crossover, especially in the earlier years of this site; I can't see the connection myself personally especially as each author of that fic has failed to exploit one minor factor... 

Plus I got inspiration for this after seeing a DBZ movie showed a factor none of those authors took note of. I was going to throw in Goku and Vegeta but having actual DBZ characters interacting with the cast of Muyo but I didn't feel it would be original, exciting or that anyone would know what's going on. This is primarily a Tenchi story and the last thing I want to do is throw in the cast from a different series and assume anyone would know them. _What could have been_ is the serious crossover however I designed that with the two Tenchi characters in place and not just derail them off the story completely.

I admit I surprised myself in giving Tenchi more time in this story then intended though some of you must be wondering were does the word 'Fusion' fit in, all will be revealed in the next and final chapter. Though I doubt it will be seen as 'unexpected'

Anyway just to put down a few references: First off there is actually a horrendous song called 'Chico time' and the chorus literally is _what time is it?_ I don't own parts of that song and am glad that I never will. Second while some may know where 'Morphing Time' is referred from (power rangers), the second phrase 'It's clobbering time' is a reference to 'the thing's' classic battle cry in Marvel comic's (and film) 'The Fantastic 4' There's one or two more comments but I'll let you find them

And has anyone noted the injoke of Sasami's once favoured show: Eicthn Youm?

Thanks for reading and final chapter up next.


	4. Here comes Ryoeka!

Washu had devised a motto.

Down but not out

There wasn't really any other motto that added positive spin for a paralysed person. It would be daylight by the time she felt something in her limbs, if only she was in her Choushin form when tsunami beaten her to a pulp then perhaps, perhaps she would have had an advantage. The whole saga didn't really make much sense; it wasn't needed to probe Tenchi to unearth his potential. Yet it wasn't really needed of Tokimi to 'scar' Z her own contender for the fourth being. Forcing him to see his family be destroyed in order to push out his power prematurely whilst assuming he would happily go about committing genocide without ever including her as a long time goal to kill, was not the best way to test someone who was destined to surpass you. A fault made clear when Z called on the 'counteractor' to strangle her. Tokimi played as much with fire as Washu did; only Washu knew when not to get burnt. Or at least she thought.

Washu chuckled she had a backup plan (and a backup of a backup in case of a Mihoshi) for this situation, for given her genius she knew this was going to happen. Her backup was simple one, she invented a cunning device and already Ayeka was using it, for it promised her power from Washu herself. Whereas in truth; Washu was extracting the jurain energy inside Ayeka. Tsunami's power.

Before long Washu would be back on two feet with a rematch on the cards. Washu was pleased at the power she was now stealthy borrowing and recreating. There was so much untapped energy that it amazed her.

Of course Washu knew Ayeka was Miasaki's daughter and anyone who was the daughter of the counteractor was bound to be very powerful.

Washu swore.

She failed to notice the slight oversight of her error, but it was too late. The faint properties of the counteractor that would theatrically exist in Ayeka along with Sasami became a deadly reality when she felt the dark side that hated the Choushin awakened and invaded into her. The cord between her and Ayeka became even stronger, the possessed Washu was beginning to drain Ayeka completely at a terrifying rate. Until the receiving end coming from Ayeka, snapped.

It was too late however; the traced elements of the counter actor became alive by the presence of a Choushin. It had now consumed Washu as confirmed by its hideous laugh.

The battle was fierce, they battled, fist and kick, regardless of the style deployed they still brought out a force of savage power. Their energy attacks battered the streets around them, the face of buildings smashed apart by the thundering boom of sonic sound and force by their warring. Briefly their was a pause in the battle, Ryoko simply erased herself from Ayeka's eyes and repapered to her from above high in the air, it was done not to show she saw the danger in Ayeka's attack and had to dodge it but to as she made it clear to Ayeka by the space pirate herself that the princess was facing a losing battle.

"Credit when it's due, you lasted longer than Yosho but he was smart, I can do this all day, well, night and day given the current hours"

The facts didn't seem to discourage Ayeka much, she smiled mockingly wiping a little cut of blood from her lower lip.

Out of a pocket was shown a dark gem, Ayeka tossed it in the air and caught it, playing out her time, letting Ryoko recognise what it was she saw.

"Yes I understand it was because of the gems, your right I must admit. A rare word it is when it comes to you. Which was why Washu came to me before I set off to Tokyo and gave me this" She showed off the gem again with her fingers, just holding it made her feel she was already superior "You must be wondering what power it is that I have that's drawn your eyes to my hand. Well let me enlighten you! Your gems lend their power from Washu, well so does this one only it's going to lend itself to me!"

The gem was there in Ayeka's hand, the dark orb said nothing of course but she could hear her own mind whispering to her darkly as if it had established an understanding with the gem and was telling her what to do. Ultimately it was the lure of power and the promises that came with it, following the advice Washu gave her she stamped her forehead with her hand, the gem squashing and squirmed out its black liquid on the forehead to which the transformation took immediate effect.

* * *

"Vegeta!"

Sasami and Tenchi watched the screen of the TV rather intensively as Goku watched Vegeta holding his head, appearing to have second thoughts about allowing himself to Babadi's mind manipulation. Goku tried to get close but his hand was burned by the Saiyan prince newfound powers that were becoming more evident at each passing second.

"What's going on?" Pressed Tenchi with his questioning.

"Vegeta had invited babadi to posses him with his magic, making him even stronger. He doesn't know it yet but his power and Goku's will be drained by the marking and will be fed back to-"

Then came the loudest scream imaginable, a detailed close up shot showed Vegeta one last time with his normal eyes before the skin around it blackened and his veins were pumped to the surface. His veins clogged up by the adrenaline of hate towards his rival, the pretender who insisted that he was greater than him. Then he stood with the camera getting a clear image of the imprinted letter on Vegeta's head. A dark and long imprinted letter of an.

* * *

"**M**! M for Misaki, Ryoko!"

"…it's a **W** Ayeka"

"What?"

Ayeka looked around for the nearest objective with a reflective skin for its surface. Picking up a broken car mirror she blinked hoping she was imagining things till she saw Ryoko was right. It was a W and certainly didn't stand for Misaki. Ayeka grip on the rear mirror tightened till it smashed altogether in her fuming anger.

"She said it'll be an M! An M for me! Misaki equals Me! Me equals Miaski! Maybe if I can turn it round somehow…"

She was going to ask Ryoko politely if she could spare a minute which was out of the question when Ayeka glimpsed a fist that came and sledged her fist, Ayeka flew off her feet, her body skidded and bounced on and off the ground with her belly slamming onto the bonnet of a car that like the streets earlier was wrecked by their fighting.

"Ryoko, that's cheating!"

"Well if you were more powerful than shouldn't you had been able to _dodge_ it?"

"This gem isn't making me weaker, you'll see, I'll make you sorry now!"

An aura of heavy air compressed and weighed down by her shielding gathered around her. Ayeka charged out in her flight, tearing the environment behind her in her wake than surprisingly her flight wobbled and she came crashing to the ground once again. Ryoko had no reason to step in, watching the doziness of others was her entertainment but that changed when Ayeka weakly stood up, skin red from all the bruising to the ground she placed her hands tightly on the large W trademark and was now trying desperately to yank it off.

"Don't stand there Ryoko, pull it off will you!"

"This is a joke right?"

"No its not, this thing is making me weaker, and I can't get it off!"

Again she was tugged madly to no avail, she wondered if it would ever come undone, her knees sunk to the ground she didn't want to say it was draining her life away but it was getting close to doing so. Her body was sinking by the increasing weight of her tiredness, she heard another voice telling her 'heads up' she knew it was Ryoko when she looked up to see her with a measured beam of light in her hand she had it raised with Ayeka looking petrified when it came down ad struck the W. A flash of white light burst from the **W** indicating the line that stole her energy had at once been severed. Ayeka didn't even blink, her eyes kept their horrified stare for some time, Ryoko inquired further and waved her hand in front of the girl and she didn't move at all. Though a whisper of a whimper could be barely heard through Ayeka's scarce breathing. Clicking her fingers and even yelling at the ears showed the princess couldn't be snapped out.

"Hey, time to leave dreamland! Your still living!"

That part managed to get something out of Ayeka, a tiny infuriating sound horsed from Ayeka's lips.

"You just impaled my forehead…with a sword Ryoko!"

"It come off though didn't' it…well, the W thing of course"

Ayeka was understandably bewildered by that response, how Ryoko could be so light hearted of all the things, especially what she just done! Ayeka couldn't understand Ryoko at times, even now, Ryoko was caught by _something_. She couldn't make it out because she was still recovering from the shock and that Ryoko was in the way of her sight but apart from hearing a madding laughter that greeted Ryoko did she hear something else entirely that surprised her and it came from Ryoko herself.

_Mom?_

* * *

Chapter IV: We Need Fusion!

By Koriandr-

**click**

"**TENCHI!"**

"I'm sorry Sasami but this show is just getting too violent" Tenchi flicked off the DVD and unplugged the TV for good measure.

"Tenchi!" Sasami tried to grab the remote from Tenchi but no matter how fast Sasami tried to reach she fell short mainly due that Tenchi had a few years experience by now (Mainly due to Ryoko) in sharp evasive steps whenever someone tried to grab him for whatever reason.

"No" Said Tenchi firmly

"But they were about to do the fusion shortly!"

"I think you're into this a bit too much"

"Am not!"

"You were ever since I read this!"

With a letter to show he was snooping around he showed receipt letter that Sasami left on the floor stating what was in short a month's supply of hair gel and yellow dye. Sasami strongly defended her decision.

"I think my hair looks good blonde"

"Blonde and three foot standing?! Ayeka will go mad with you!"

Sasami resorted to something unusual, she sat down on her bed and her eyes remained open before it became clear she froze herself onto the spot. Tenchi didn't worry.

"Sasami, threatening to hold your breath till you go blue will not work, for starters your hair is already blue" Tenchi suddenly felt something clench his throat and lifted him in the air with ease, his eyes blinked at what was a furious Tsunami staring at him.

"No but it will leave you sore and blue if you don't let her watch her show!"

Tenchi was going to let her, given she had him by the neck but the goddess swatted him to and fro, threw him across and like on Sasami's show where the hero called upon his legendary technique with Tsunami being no different, before Tenchi's vision would be blinded by a screen of blue and his body pulverised by its force he was starting to wonder who was actually watching that show. Then with a high pitch cry of dismay he was sent fling out of the house face heading to the ground with one thing in mind

_Where's washu?_

* * *

Washu stood tall, near her Choushin state, her spiky red hair was all combed back but it still looked sharp, her face was more leaned, she had a grin that was extended the lips of her smile to breaking point and her forehead had stretched more to fit the symbol of a large M of that by the gem that left Ayeka and levitated to the air to absorb itself perfectly into the counteractor when she immediately materialised onto the scene.

"Misaki" Gulped Ryoko

Or more precise the element of the counteractor possessed. Thinking back Ryoko wondered if it was possible some of the counteractor element was in Ayeka's blood or even theoretical possible. Either way for whatever reason for Ryoko it appeared wash's experimental gem picked an element of the counteractor and absorbed it sending it back to her and well. It appeared it assimilated her.

"Miss Washu!" Suddenly because of hearing that Washu was here was enough to break Ayeka of her shock to motivate her to confront Washu with a bitter complaint, Washu only sneered, and even laughed madly. It made Ayeka regret and wish she had just stayed on the ground acting like a statue again.

"Why can't I just face Z all over again?"

The washu/counter actor took a step forward, showing the solid muscle showed from her black pants, she rubbed her knuckles, inspecting them, turned to face her daughter, smiled, self confessing she was going to do harm and came at her. Ryoko cursed, where was Mihoshi for a distraction? She held back to rest on that hope but she didn't come and the counteractor stormed forward in a spearheaded assault.

Ryoko shoved Ayeka, there no concern just how hard she shoved her just as long as was away from the Washu counter actor' incoming assault. The counter actor was upon Ryoko in no time forcing Ryoko to parry two strikes and fired a beamed energy straight into the former Washu. Washu simply held up her hands in front of her at where the beam was to go through and vanished, alarmed Ryoko looked around expecting the attack to come either way.

Though she didn't clearly expect it to come from everywhere.

The beam that was fired appeared out of self created holes that punched though the current reality and fired back in greater numbers, there was no choice from Ryoko but to shield herself and even than the she shield gave way exposing her to burning stings from the attack until they stopped and smoke fumed from her aching arms. There was to be no break in the assault, it was simply a change in tactics as the counter actor chose to be physical and threw a punch to which Ryoko brushed aside desperately, than there was another attack from another angle of her vision that which she blocked and instinctively turned her body around to dodge another punch, she kept turning round and round blocking by every arm and leg the incoming attacks noticing the were coming in all around before she pushed two arms out of the way and lunged forward out of the circle surprising the counter actor. Ryoko greeted her with a boot to the face.

The strike quickly stunned the counter actor and it seemed her stun would remain permanent when Ryoko applied the same attack to the neck. Washu appearing unable to react meant it was a sign for Ryoko to deliver the finishing blow. Teleporting her body above the counteractor's head intended with a orb filled hand of red energy to erase the M marking and hopefully in turn reverse it but the counteractor's eyes lit up, her pained expressions no longer there, she simply smiled. She had grown tired of holding back for amusement.

Ryoko delivered the supposed finishing blow to which the counteractor simply deconstructed herself, her body dissolved to nothing leaving Ryoko to strike out on nothing more than a ghost. She lost balance and struggle to get herself up when hands then appeared all around her, all emitting green sparks of energy and fired instantly, Ryoko was battered around before crashing the ground and pleaded in agony.

"Damm! Mom…Snap out of it Please!"

Any attempt to call out Washu failed because the possessed being simply floated down to the ground, looked at Ryoko before opening her mouth, a green beam of energy burrowed out and fired out everywhere. Ryoko could only put up her remaining shielding and held herself against the attack; it roared all around her, her shield flickered on and off, rapidly showing before collapsing altogether. A small bit of counteractor's power struck her but it was enough to weaken her. By then the attack itself was pretty much gone but so was the entire suburb she was fighting in. It couldn't get worse but Ryoko knew it would and the counteractor showed it would by lifting up her left arm like a wing, from there the face of the hand coloured itself to a pure white. The light from it extended from the palm outwards, a long wing of a blade, a light hawk wing.

Ryoko could only do the only thing she could in her tired state.

Keep moving.

The possessed Washu ran and swung the blade, Ryoko didn't need to be in physical reach for the blade to catch up to her, every time the blade swung light streaked out of the light wing mimicking the slice, Ryoko flipped backwards narrowly avoiding the whip of the projectile and reached to her feet to jump aside from the attack and fired with both hands the most compressed beam she could muster. One solid cannon fire was aimed to the hand of the tainted washu but could only strike head on with light wing projectile. Light could not break light but the combination had an explosive effect and Ryoko was suddenly covered with burning smoke. By the time she saw the counteractor it was about to make a full swing with its blade when its hand was struck by another beam of energy. The strike was strong enough to hurt the counteractor's hand and lose concentration of the newly created lightwing as it slipped away to non existence. Both the counteractor and Ryoko turned to see the figure step into the circle.

"I didn't ask for you Ayeka" muttered Ryoko, Ayeka was seen walking slowly onto the scene getting her energy right when needed.

"This isn't about you Ryoko" Ayeka corrected "That thing over there tried to consume me! I'll take over this. You stay out of this"

"In case you haven't known, this has become sort of a family matter"

"Keeping it in the family eh?" Ayeka showed a rare smile to Ryoko's humour "Such a shame that were pretty much all family anyway" Ayeka's glare hardened at the counteractor "You! It's been a while since I struck anyone at full power, you freak!"

Ayeka launched herself to the counter actor, when passed Ryoko she let rip her speed, once again everything close to distance, the ground below was shredded by her wake, she shot herself at the counter actor, the counteractor ducked down and to Ayeka's surprise the being didn't even flinch at the force she generated and was still perfectly able to turn its body to release a high kick at her as she flew over it. Ayeka countered, placing out her hand and literally hopped over the kick, now facing the counteractor she fired a powerful blast with her hand. The counteractor grinned and simply dissolved herself as the beam smashed into the ground, digging a crater out of the ground but it was to be a grave that was empty of the counteractor. Ayeka's immediate move to land on the ground, drastically breaking out of her speed and by use of instinct and experience lunged herself forward into a roll with the counter actor rematerialising just behind with a swing of a punch that looked to have the power to rip Ayeka's skull apart and given its smile was probably the desired intent. Ayeka got up at once and ran back ready to deliver a punch that was intended to smash the counteractor away to the other side of Tokyo when the counteractor casually dissolved herself from attack again. The heat of the battle and the movement required to keep up was tiring the jurain princess, but with another sharp guess she spun round and with both hands fired at the rematerilising counter actor. The counter actor screamed in pain and fury at being struck by what it perceived as a weaker, it staggered back still half complete in its reconstruction. Ayeka lunged with both fists tied together aiming to smash apart the M symbol. The counter actor pulled out its incomplete hand, its fingers gradually being constructed but the base of the palm was still there and it was enough for the counter actor to fire a pulse of gravity it manipulated to greater force, the attack blasted out on Ayeka and anything around her. The wasteland was crunched even more beneath the force of gravity, the ground sunk even lower before collapsing altogether, before Ayeka's feet was a pit of darkness. A hole of the earth and if the attack didn't rip her to pieces then the fall below certainly would. However her shielding collapsed. At the moment it collapsed and the moment the wall of immense gravity was about to rip her apart did Ryoko teleport in instantly, grabbed her and teleported her out under that same instant of a second.

The counteractor looked around for the two that should had died, it was not amused.

* * *

"I think were safe for now" Weezed Ryoko

"How can we be safe if we can't even protect ourselves from it? I have no idea what drove washu to becoming **M**ad but we need to do something other than to be grateful that we postponed our lives for about ten minutes!"

Ayeka was right sadly and Ryoko knew it, teleporting pretty much several streets behind the counteractor was as far she could go, her gems were dying on energy given Washu was no more which meant the source of power was cut. And hiding in a little garage with nothing but scattered parts, a half finished car and a calendar with pictures of naked women were certainly not the stronghold she was looking for. Ryoko rested on some stairs, whilst Ayeka got some paper from the office and began scribbling down notes and tactics. Both were clutching straws but whilst Ayeka was trying to draw out a realistic possibility to win, Ryoko's was somewhat desperation.

"We could do the fusion"

"The what?"

Realising she spoke too loud Ryoko turned and decided to let it out, there was pretty much no pretence trying to hide it now. She couldn't tell her where idea came off, Ayeka would go ballistic, it wouldn't even work and she wasn't going to deny what she said, things have gotten weird already and she wasn't going to make herself sound weird as well.

"Well you see, when I was space pirating with Kagato we stumbled upon a race called the…er…Maiyans"

"Maiyans eh? Can't say I heard of them, were they pets or slaves of jurai?"

"Er…None really, they were an ancient warrior race, they taught me everything I needed to know"

"right" Said Ayeka dryly, not quite buying the past story "And the relevance?"

"They say they had a technique that could merge two warriors into a even greater one, like fusion."

"I see, and that makes that person a _super_ maiyan?"

"I suppose"

Ayeka was onto the lie; Ryoko ignored the sarcasm and treated her comments as if she had genuine interest.

"And that they have tails too, and you not to feed them before midnight"

Unfortnuely Ryoko broke the pretence, the urge to correct the princess was the undoing.

"Well actually that's Gremlins, I'm on about Saiyans and that under a full moon with a blutz wave of 10,000 turns them to giant monkeys, agh!!"

New life seeped into ayeka, never had she wanted to strangle ryoko so much as now now "Its you!" She accused "You're the one who's been making Sasami watching that tripe!"

"Yu..you knew?"

"Of course I knew Sasami was 'watching' that show what I didn't know was that you were the one that started the trend for her to watch it!"

"It doesn't mean I made her watch it!"

"Sasami only ever, ever, ever watches the cooking channel, that 'show' is something you watch because its something you usually do yourself, ever since she caught glance of that show she keeps going on and on saying _I want Gohan! I want Gohan! I want Gohan!_ She even tried to dye her hair **BLONDE!** You encouraged her to watch it!"

Ryoko wished she didn't waste so much of her strength fighting the counteractor because if she had any she could stop Ayeka shaking her like a useless pet or a child that angered its parent one too many.

"You mean I encouraged her to go and get a healthy body and redefine her hairstyle from boring tail to spiky cool"

Ayeka tugged Ryoko's collar so her face could be close to Ayeka's as she grinded her words venomously.

"I haven't even got to the part about her calling me _vegeta_, who the hell is he?"

"…A **prince**, of _royal blood_"

Ayeka slowly released Ryoko.

"Well, I suppose that doesn't sound to bad, no not all, Sasami comparing me to a prince….still brining affection to my status. I mean it does make sense afterall that the best fighter of that show would be of royal descendent, just like me."

"Yeah" Whispered Ryoko "A through inbreeded egotist, just like you"

Ayeka's face was at ryoko's before she could even finish that off the sentence with a breath.

"What was that?"

The ground shook and outside the sound seemed to be alive with fire brought in a back to reality to the girls.

"Look Ayeka I know I'm proposing a very unusual idea"

"Your talking about using an idea from an anime! What makes you think this is an anime?!"

"Your right but we are two equally powerful beings, we have connections with mighty powers and-"

Another bang erupted much closer and this time Ryoko practically shouted at Ayeka.

"Look, if you can accept that cats can be ships or that you're immortal because of a piece of oak than just accept my idea of fusing together will you?"

"Yes but" A manner of pride was telling her not to accept some idea from a silly show "But we don't have time.

"What? No time for the one with photographic memory?"

"…oh, all right! Just hurry up and show it"

Ryoko neatened herself and stood up straight "First we need to be equal in our power, it has to be equal to make our powers synchronised"

"Equal? Guess I should drop a gear than"

"Can we trade egos another day? Right. Arms straight to the left and than move three steps to the side away saying 'FU'. Then come with two steps in with your arms to the right saying 'SION' than move your arms right and then left" Ryoko's body angled to a sharp tilt with her arms and finger pointing to the left, positioning herself as half a arc "And say HA"

"Is it really necessary to say fusion?"

"Its part of the process, either that or we could always say: quarter-to nine, quarter-past three, quarter-to nine, five-to eleven-HA!"

Both girls caught glimpse of a dark sphere of red hurtling through the smoke "Besides saying one word just happens to be quicker!"

"Agrred on both!"

This time Ayeka grabbed Ryoko and burst into speed, behind them a deafen sound of destruction, they didn't look back but they could feel the explosion trail just behind them, the air than screamed even louder, something burned through its atmosphere, Ayeka pushed her speed even harder as again another blast was sounded nearby but she could see the flames creeping up from the corner of her eye and threw a sharp turn which had Ryoko cursing loud at her ear. Ayeka couldn't see what she travelling pass or the distance coming everything was a blur but for minute where they heard nothing she killed her speed and landed what could was pretty much Greenland though Ryoko was dazed staggering around till she shock of the spin. Ayeka shouted at her to get her bearings quickly, reminding her just what was at stake.

"Ok get into position, you do the quarter-to-quarter-post steps, I'll be doing the quarter-past-quarter-to-quarter-past steps!"

"You mean your just doing the opposite of me?" Stressed Ayeka"

"yup"

"Than why don't you just say that? Its confusing as it is already!"

"I just wanted to know if you were going to the quarter to or the quarter past first!"

"I'm doing the quarter-to, no, past…look I'm doing the angle you showed me, you just do the angle that is opposite to mine ok?"

"Right"

Both in calm state stood apart from each other, took three steps apart with their arms aside

"FU-"

Carefully taking two steps to each other the arms came to facing the other but not touching.

"SION"

Finally, they both too a breath as the draw their arms to the other side, the were about to take one more step and move their arms in an arch to touch each other when they saw the counteractor shoot down, the seven lightwings on its back made it's presence easy to spot, they looked on in horror. The counter actor was about to fire something from its hand that was would finish them for sure when something out of nowhere struck it at the back and went with him all the way to the ground; they only caught a glimpse of it though its blonde hair was instantly recognisable.

Mihoshi?!" They exclaimed before realising they ruined the fusion dance, and quickly and with what little time that left started to begin anew.

"You think she'll last?" Asked Ryoko

Ayeka reluctantly felt an unbearable truth inside, she knew just as Ryoko did, the answer was nearly too painful to admit.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Ow, why does this keep happening"

Mihoshi whimpered, she felt she hit something reasonably hard though she thanked whatever it was she hit for providing her a good landing mat for her. Immediately she looked around for what it was she was missing

"Why does this always happen when I fall asleep, one minute I have it and the next its gone. AH-HA!"

Triumphantly she picked it up the Galaxy police police! DVD, at that moment the person she landed on got up and shook her head, turned around and became even more enraged at realising it was Mihoshi. Mihoshi waved shyly.

"Oh miss Washu, how are you? I really don't like that m stuck on your forehead, is it a Migraine by chance? I was wondering had you invented that coffee machine yet because I really need some coffee to help stable my nerves as a police officer you see-"

'RAAAGGHHH!'

If Mihoshi was a man, he would had wetted himself upon the sight of seeing someone scaling the six foot height coming at her with a blade of pure white but as she was a woman and a very unsure one, she wailed!"

"KIYONE!!"

It wasn't that what stopped the monstrous Washu, a distant cry of Ayeka and Ryoko with their finger joined completed a word 'fusion' that they broken into three parts. Then Mihoshi felt her body shake, the shaking was pretty powerful and her arms were squeezed tight as the images of what she saw became diluted and watered down till there was black and everything lit in a dim light that coloured itself to a recognisable female colleague that was shaking her badly.

"Mihoshi! Mihoshi wake up!"

"Eh? She looked around wearily, everything changed she was now a couch in a small room with yellow wallpaper and saw Sasami staring at a TV taking notes, though she looked at lot older than in her dream. She looked at Kiyone again, the darkly tealed haired companion who looked at Mihoshi worriedly.

"Dam it Mihoshi, what have I told you about coffee and cheese?"

"I'm sorry Kiyone" Mihoshi whimpered "But I was having a dream"

"Again? Mihoshi Its just a dream, just stop thinking your at two places at once. Every time you sleep and wake up you keep wondering where you are and we still haven't found that galaxy police police! DVD-hey, how did that get on your lap?"

"Eh?" She held it and looked at it oddly, she looked to Kiyone and told her honestly even if Kiyone didn't want to hear it because like every other time she says she found something she always say:

"It was in my dream"

"Again. Honestly, is your entire life nothing but an endless series of dreams?"

"Quiet" Butted in Sasami angrily "I'm watching a program about tsunamis by Proffesor Kagato, I got a article to write up for Washu for tomorrow!"

Two more people staggered loudly through the front door, the three could already smell strong alcohol even before the two came in to greet them.

"Hey what's up?" Slurred Ryoko

"Woodstock Jurai, went well I take it?" Muttered kiyone.

Ayeka grinned stupidly and put her bag down to the ground "Best gig, E-Ver!"

The two took another look at each other and just laughed; Sasami put her head down and wished for all these distractions to just go away before packing her stuff and going upstairs

"mom"

"Eh?" Mihoshi didn't realise Sasami was actually addressing her till she saw that everyone including the drunkard two were gazing at her, eyeing her that Sasami, her daughter was trying talk to her.

"Oh yes" Mihoshi played along, she was confused what was going on, first Washu tried to kill her, then she's a mom, Sasami is younger then older and, well she given up on asking and just accepted all things since.

"I'm going to your room and get dad out so I can **STUDY!**"

She marched heavily to her room while both Ryoko and Ayeka childishly teased at Sasami's stress.

"Anyway" Inquired Kiyone to the two drunks "Where's this month rent?"

"Oh erm" Coughed Ryoko "You'll be getting it soon, won't we sis"

"Absolutely" Promised Ayeka though the suspicion was it was bound to be another empty promise.

"Tell me" Wondered Mihoshi still in a daze "Did you two do a dance called 'fusion' by any chance?"

"A eh?" They both asked.

"Coming through ladies"

Ryoko and Ayeka reluctantly moved aside, standing still was pretty tough for them when a clean shaved man with a well toned chest came down the steps with his long pants on.

"Hello dear" He said

Mihoshi just smiled, she was baffled at Tenchi being her husband when at one moment he's not and was just a schoolkid instead, she glanced at both Ryoko and Ayeka once more.

"Yes fusion, you see I had this really, really dream"

"Nothing new there" coughed Ryoko, Ayeka chuckled but both shut up quickly when Kiyone and Tenchi especially frowned at them. Mihoshi went on.

"Yes you moved across in a straight line, first away each other, and than back and I think you moved joined together in a arc and said something like 'fu-sion-ha'

"Alright" Intrigued Ayeka "Your saying I went like this" she imitated the move, Ryoko followed "and than we said fu-sion-

"And we touched our fingers like this" Mioshi nodded and Ryoko proceeded to touch Ayeka's fingers. The two looked at each other and nothing happened, that was expected but they couldn't see the significance of it.

"What was next?"

Mioshi yelled it to Ryoko and to Ayeka.

"You said HA, HA!"

"Alright" Staring again they tried it out. "**FU-SION**-"

"**HA!**"

The final word echoed around them, the counter actor watched in terror, it was about to slay Mihoshi before seeing the completion of this 'technique' than she turned to see that Mihoshi was inexplicably gone _again. _Her focus was to the jurain and the space pirate but already scorching light was outlined over the two fighters, the light blinded the scenery around them and the counteractor's eyes as well but she could feel the _power_ that they emitted. The light scorched her as she looked on helplessly, in utter awe at this 'fusion'

The light died down and the counter actor saw something tall. Its body was surrounded by an electrical sparks of hard blue jumping to the body of this new being, rippling around as it coiled around the body of this muscle toned individual.

Hardened eyes showed a bright gold from the pupils. They were the eyes of a demon that was Ryoko. The hair too was sharp and curled but in dark blue and in shortness of Ayeka's hair that was shown when she emerged in her warrior transformation.

Noticeable grey skin was evident on this figure's face, with sharp triangular markings, three in total. One was marked on the forehead; there a large gem was placed in its centre. (Possibly the mergence of ryoko's gems as one.) The other two markings were laid diagonally out on the cheek. Everything was serious about this person, from her hard face to the fused design of Ayeka's battle dress with ryoko's sleekly armoured red and black clothing.

A light short fighting jacket was worn over the mixed armour dress. A feature that came with the fusion it seemed. There was a cut of the clothing on the lower stomach that exposed healthy grey skin with toned muscles tightly pressed together. The physique was that of someone who had trained all their life to live only for battle.

The figure raised a finger at the counter actor, empathising it was her target.

"I am neither _**Ryo**__ko_, nor _Ay__**eka**_" The figure proclaimed "I am **Ryoeka!** Its over! I have come for you!"

The counter actor snarled, she showed her sharp teeth as she snarled and despised the presence of this being, it would not be defeated and to show this it gathered all the light hawk wings around it, seven then ten and finally fourteen were spread above its back. The counteractor than roared, its aura gusted out across everywhere whereas the earth was beginning to crack and break up into nothing, the sky seemed pulled down towards the earth, the counteractor had every intention on manipulating and destroying everything but Ryoeka did not move at all or was even affected by this monstrous transformation.

"Every force has an echo" Ryoeka revealed "Your bad energy will be your undoing!"

The counter actor paid no attention but paid with startling alarm to his power being 'redirected' to Ryoeka and the wings around the counter actor simply vanished. The wave of her energy honed in onto Ryoeka fully and vanished, everything went calm before the sight of the counteractor became blurred, the power she emitted came back at her and amazingly it hurt, she felt each wave directed into a form of a punch. The counter actor was too stunned to cry out the pain but it was felt and she watched in despair as her body was sledged in, burrowing the impacted part of the skin.

Blow after blow left her body with chunks of her body hammered in forming a crater like surface. No penetrating cuts but it looked on horrified. It was afraid for the first time, a power she could not comprehend, she looked round to see where theis 'Ryoeka' was. A series of blows from the back showed she had somehow got behind her and laid her knee deep into the back, Ryoeka struck again and again, the counter actor was forcibly turned around by the last attack only to be whacked across by a solid fist. The counter actor managed to hold her ground, the image was blurred with distortion, a knock which debalanced her view of sight. When she finally saw what was going on she wished only that she didn't. Ryoeka came, flying perfectly in a straight line till she lowered her knees and raised her body up, back flipping but her stretched legs going round with one boot uppercutting the counter actor's face by the heel. The counteractor fell, but still maintaining a landing with her two feet but than saw that Ryoeka had landed and been on her feet for a lot longer. Ryoeka was standing with her back turn with one arm raised to above; she turned her body round without movement of the limbs that gravity it seemed gave a helping hand in helping her move. The counter actor's eyes were filled with horror, it saw the light hawk wings, each one going around the back of Ryoeka but giving off a sparkle, a token of its energy to Ryoeka's hand. Within moments it was complete. Ryoeka's hand clenched the glistering light inside with her eyes still keeping their stare on the counter actor.

The message was painfully clear.

This was the end for her.

Unable to recall the exterior power, her lightwings, her ability to manipulate the properties of reality, all was taken in and used against her and so she ran, still refusing to accept the end and raised her fist. Ryoeka threw the sparkle of light, it brushed softly on the M marking of the counter actor's head. The counter actor didn't really notice given how soft it brushed itself onto the symbol but as she was about touching distance did the counter actor stop. She was unable to move, a glow of soft light had overridden its body, eating her away. It screamed out defiantly at what was happening, one last cry of strength in trying to preserve its own petty existence before it vanished altogether.

In its place a familiar short red headed woman appeared before Ryoeka. Washu only needed to take a glance at the cold eyes of this Ryoeka, fearing that they knew she tried to probe Tenchi she flinched and ran.

Ryoeka smiled.

* * *

"Everyone were back" Ryoko was waiting for a response, so was Ayeka. The two flew around a bit and waited for the fusion to end, despite all odds Ayeka admitted the fusion actually did work, but was quick to shut Ryoko's suggestion that this was anime. Their entry back to the Misaki household was relatively peaceful until they peeped round the lounge to notice to see a small low light from a TV, a news reporter it seemed was interviewing someone.

"Mr Keiko, you of all people must have been aware at the scale of this disaster if it weren't for your heroics during this series of terrorist strikes that have hit all over Tokyo and to it outskirts even. To many you're a hero for preventing what could had been an atrocity not seen since the atom bomb"

Ryoko and Ayeka sunk a bit more behind the door, the fact they wasted most of Tokyo (even if it was mainly by the counter actor) had them turning their paths back to the front door again.

"Well" Said the tired Keiko, I won't try to overload you with the details at how I managed to save so many well, millions. But on a more unusual note, me and my staff while we executed on our rescue plan found this remarkable wooden artefact"

Ayeka came back and peeped at what she saw on screen. Her wooden guardian, Azaka was still stuck in concrete, it was quiet for the time being, probably too distressed by what went on as it was hoisted by crane. Keiko went on with his own theory "We think this could be a key relic from earlier times. Who knows? The craft design though is remarkable though, already we gotoffers by all sorts of people who want to take it apart and study it-"

The TV was switched off, Ayeka and Ryoko jumped realising now that someone was watching that show and most definably knew they were there as well.

"Ryoko, Ayeka" Summoned Yosho, the two girls gulped as if they were his shamed grand children and knowing running was pointless stepped in. Not also did Yosho stood up but from the kitchen came in Tenchi's father Nobuyuki come in but so did Seto. Ayeka's heart missed a beat, Ryoko for a moment felt she was stone when she felt the cold reception and the ones who greeted them.

"I believe we have some questions" said Yosho in his elder human guise "First, have you two been fighting, again?"

The two looked at each other; both were still in their battle transformations. Ayeka had to be till she got a new dress for her normal form, due to Ryoko ripping it earlier during the heat of their arguing.

"We…had a few disagreements" It wasn't that Ayeka was a poor liar but since both were tanned in dirt and specs of blood made the claim questionable.

"What I want to know is what did you do to Tenchi, he's on the floor out cold And I have a hole in the house!"

"You mean he was never in Tokyo?" Ryoko decided that once this was all over, she would use her remaining time whilst washu was away to sharpen knife. Ayeka was on the same thought with Ryoko over that.

"Its quite clear to me" Seto never showed any emotion in her voice but she already was judgemental in her words "That neither of you deserve Tenchi"

"What?"

Forgetting who they were talking to they both yelled out in protest but Seto held out her hand to tell them to shut up "I decided, Ayeka, Seriou awaits you tomorrow, Ryoko. You will leave earth by tomorrow or I will persuade the Galaxy police to place a permanent warrant for your arrest!"

Airi over hearing this came in and greeted Seto respectfully "I can get rid of her now if you like"

"But what about Lord Tenchi?" Seto smiled softly at the princess.

"He is a young boy, and I am alone. I suppose there is no harm in being in love again, is there?"

Ayeka was doing her best not trying to break under the pressure, Ryoko was on cracking point given Airi was patting her fist for another chance to have a go at her. The fight to appeal appeared to be in vain, whatever Seto said was done, if you were jurain or not, her orders would affect you one way or the other. Then Ryoko and Ayeka looked at each other, through their eyes they saw something that gave them confidence and strength.

"Actually" Stated Ayeka, her refusal surprised Seto. "Me and Ryoko have got something to say over that. Ayeka looked at Ryoko and Ryoko nodded in turn, the two took their positions and with a deep breath shouted out:

**FU-SION-HA!**

* * *

AN: HORRAY! Finally completed it, why it took me a while because it was hard to write out what I felt was funny and serious as well as making some sense of the chapter to the reader.

There is no evidence that the counter actor can be passed by genes, nor am I entirely sure how it awakened in Misaki. Though given she is the counter actor one would had thought that in theory Sasami or Ayeka would have had such traits passed down in a more watered down form. After all the reason why Jurai's royal family keep marriages in the family is because (according to some) the passing of jurai's power is because its passed via their genes and each offspring is meant to be stronger would if passed through blood of close relatives. Ryoeka is mine own design though her moves and the idea behind Fusion was inspired by the DBZ movie: Fusion reborn. There is also a parody of the Majin relation involving the 'M' symbol. My profile has a link of the scene involving the Fusion. The Fusion concept is pretty much imitated here by Ryoko and Ayeka seeing the dance as having to move your arms to the positions of clocks regarding the minute and hour hands.

Keiko is the guy from chapter III.

As for Mihoshi, the idea of passing dimensions have been shared by some like cyberimp6, I just took it one step further.

I personally enjoyed writing this, I feel this is one of my better humour/adventure fics but this did take me a long time to do!


End file.
